


Fall Colours

by nerdyrose24



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyrose24/pseuds/nerdyrose24
Summary: Steve's world is turned upside down - again.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	Fall Colours

I guess you could say Steve had been doing pretty good lately. He had finally found an (affordable) place in Brooklyn, the job was going well and the best thing – he had Bucky back. He wasn’t the same – of course, he wasn’t – and it had been tough (he still occasionally woke up screaming), but he was there, and he was trying and getting better all the time. Together. That’s how they always did it, and that at least, hadn’t changed. 

Yep, he was on top of the world alright. It was autumn now, and Steve couldn’t resist soaking up as much of the beautiful fall colours as he could. It was part of the reason he tore himself away from staring at a rare and peaceful sleeping Bucky this morning – to go for a run and appreciate the world and the good turn it had given him. 

It was part of the reason. Mostly, he needed to go shopping. Last night he made the decision to cook Bucky a nice meal tonight. A date night to show him how much he loved him, and how proud he was of him. 

Thus, with a shopping bag in one hand and handling his keys in the other, Steve shielded his face from the dazzling sunlight, and entered their apartment. 

***

The house was dark. That was wrong for a start. With windows facing East, the little sunlight allowed in cast huge shadows everywhere, giving an ominous, foreboding feel. Perturbed, Steve placed the keys and the shopping bag on the counter and ventured further in. 

He didn’t call out – the quiet was oppressive. When he turned the corner, he saw him there, sitting close to the window facing out. Even through the shadows, Steve could see he was stressed; his foot was tapping, his eyes darted briefly in Steve’s direction before he grimaced, fingers on his temple. 

“Bad morning?” Steve asked, staying away for now. He saw Bucky take a shaky breath, and a billow of smoke came out, which was when he noticed the lit cigarette in his other hand. Deciding not to question it, another thought came to mind. “Have you taken your medication today?” He said it tentatively, not wanting to further upset him, but noting the high levels of anxiety and feeling concerned. 

Then he spoke, quiet and rough, like The Solider used to speak: “You worry about me too much.”

Steve leaned against an armchair, hands in pockets, non-threatening. He cracked a smile: “Well, I am worried you might set off the smoke alarm being all brooding dragon over there.” 

At that, Bucky lowered his head, shaking it, leaned forward, and mumbled something. It sounded a lot like “I’m sick of this,” before he slammed his feet into the floor and stood up, making for the bedroom door. 

“What did you say?” Steve cried, walking over toward him now. 

Bucky whipped around, face hard and angry. “I said, you’re fucking suffocating me, alright!” he shouted. 

“Buck, what’s happened?” Steve asked, deflating. He reached an arm out to him, and Bucky jerked away and punched the wall angrily. 

Before Steve could process this, Bucky was back in his face, pointing a shaking finger at him. “Don’t come near me,” he warned. 

He finally stalked away.

***

In the background, there were noises, like Bucky was packing. Steve’s ears were ringing. He was sat down, his own leg jiggling up and down now. For a moment, he thinks about calling Bucky’s doctor - maybe he’s had an episode - but he could feel the danger radiating out of Bucky now. He didn’t have a clue how to handle it. He just felt the tears start to sting his eyes.

The bedroom door flies open and out comes Bucky, boots heavy against the carpet, carrying a duffel bag. Instinctively, Steve stands up and goes to him. “Where -?” he breathes.  
“I’m leaving,” comes Bucky’s voice, constrained.

“Bucky, I love you, please,” Steve cries. 

Once again, he reaches a hand out to his shoulder. Violently, Bucky turns, throwing the hand aside. “I meant what I said,” Bucky growls. “You don’t come anywhere near me from now on.” He pushes Steve back forcefully with one hand. “You don’t look for me. You don’t ask about me. You stay here and forget about me.” 

He turns walking again, straight out of the door. As soon as Steve reaches it, Bucky slams it shut with such force, the pictures stuck on the fridge with magnets fall the floor. That’s just as it hits him like a wave. Grief. Pain. It hits him all at once and he hits out – throwing the bag of shopping against the wall and hearing the ingredients splatter.

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea I had the other day. I'd like to say there's more to come, but I know what I'm like, so I'm not promising anything.


End file.
